District One Victor and Tribute
by Katalin Kat Royal
Summary: *Spoilers* Cashmere is a victor and a tribute in the third quarter quell or 75th Hunger Games. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, or the Third Quarter Quell. Every twenty-five years the capitol adds some big twist to the annual games. The current president chooses a card, out of a yellow box, with some sort of disastrous or difficult plan for that Quarter Quell. This time it was the tributes were picked from past Hunger Games Victors. This is one of the last things any victor would have expected to happen.

Cashmere was dressing for the reaping. It was the first time she was nervous for a reaping since her and Gloss, her brother, competed in the Hunger Games the first time. She was wearing a gorgous lavender dress that is about knee high, has a black sash at the natural waist. She paired black ballet flats with the dress. Her hair has pulled to the side and with long cascading blonde curls.

As she finished, there was a knock on her door. She walked out of her room and to the door. It was probably her brother, they walk to the town square every year together ever since they became mentors for the games. She opened the door to see Gloss's beaming face. "You all ready to go?" Cashmere smirked at him, "As ready as I'll ever be. I guess."

They walked to the overcrowd town square. Everyone in District One has to show up at the reaping. Well unless your dead! Same as every year, peacekeeper pricked her finger and drew some blood. Then she went to the square to wait for the escort to draw the names.

The escort prances up on the stage, says the same speech, and plays the same video as every year. After all of that was over she pulled her white gloves off and said "Ladies first!" She goes over to the bowl with all the female victors names who are still alive. "Cashmere! And now for the guys!" She does the same for the guys. "Gloss!" Cashmere and Gloss walked up on the stage. They shook hands and entered the train to go back to the capital.

The escort showed them to their rooms and told them when supper was. It was always the same time as always eight o'clock. Cashmere looked at the clock, it was only six thirty. She decide to get in the shower and wash off. There was the same buttons she saw last year, when Glimmer and Marvel were in the games, and every year before.

After she got done with her shower, it only took her thirty minutes of her extra time before dinner. Then decided to change her outfit into something a little more comfortable. Maybe a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Flipping through all of her style options took up the rest of her time.

Cashmere stumbled into an outfit and made her way towards the main dining hall for dinner. She was one of the first people in the room. From her past times here, Cashmere knew the drill. You can get your food whenever you want and as much as you want do to the buffet style set up. She never ate much before a game. It was always because of her nerves especially now.

It didn't help her relax when her and her brother watched the reapings in the twelve other districts. Most of the victors she knew from her mentoring. Some she got along with very well and now she has to kill them. If not they will surely kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

As the train continues on it's way to the Capitol for the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games. The closer they get the more Cashmere and Gloss can see Capital. Neither one of them was awe-strucken by it, like most of tributes of the usual games. The thing that always astonished them was the styles, hair, and make-up the citizens wore. It was always crazy, the weirder the better for them.

Cashmere and Gloss could see the people waiting to get a first glance at the tributes. Every Capitol citizen looks forward to the Hunger Games every year. "They were always very strange!" Cashmere laughed at the people and their choice of style. Gloss just glanced at her with a smile. "That's for sure." They both started laughing until the train pulled into the last tunnel. They were almost ready to stop.

Cashmere walks away from the window as the train pulls to a stop. Her and her brother stroll out of the train's huge metal doors. There was a few peacekeepers waiting to take them to their stylists and prep teams ready to start working on their image. The images were always amazing and well planned by the tributes whole team. The team is always made up of the mentors, stylists, prep team, and escort.

Cashmere layed on the bed wondering what her image will be. She's used to choosing someone else's image. During her last game, her choosen image was innocentence. Which kinda fit for her in some ways. The prep team finished with her and her stylist entered her room. She entered carrying a sketch pad.

"I already have your first costume for tonight." It was the same stylist for the District One females as last year. She let her mind wonder about what her costume will look like this year. Her stylists walks out to get her costume and comes back with a very golden feathered dress that falls a little below her knees. She glances at the shoes and saw gold wedges. "you wanna see what will be in your hair?" Her stylist, Camilla, asked.

Cashmere shook her head and Camilla stepped to the side. Behind her was this headband with a few matching feathers on the top. After she saw the outfit, Cashmere had to try it on and make sure it fit perfectly. Every feather, gem stone, and glitter had to look perfect. After hours of prepping, Cashmere and Gloss met at their chariot.

The chariot was the same color as their costumes. The horses were white and they were eating on sugar cubes while they waited for the gates to open so they can start pulling the chariots. They were to stand around and chat with the other victors if they wished. Not everyone was open to chatting. Cashmere noticed some standing by their chariots observing everyone else. It was a lot like her first Hunger Games.

All of a sudden, everyone was ordered to get in their chariots and prepare for their first public appearence. They had five minutes and counting of prep time with their team. Camilla spent the time puttign finishing touchs on the dress. The prep team touched up her hair and make-up to perfection. When they thought she was ready the gave her a minute or two to mentally prepare since her and Gloss were first.

The doors swung open and the horses started pulling the chariots. It made Cashmere feel better that her brother was next to her and not some complete stranger. The croud roared with excitement as they came out. Cashmere tried to look very calm and as pretty as possible for the audience. They loved her and Gloss!

After them followed the other tributes. She noticed that some of them tried to copy District Twelves idea from last year. Some were better than others. Some were utterly horrible and embarrassing. She was glad her stylist didn't set her on fire and sent her off.

Cashmere was deep in thought when President Snow started his speech. Thanking tributes for their brave and couragous sacrifice and retelling the reason the games are held every year. Then everyone was sent back behind the doors. They were meet by their team telling them how good they were and blah blah blah. Cashmere always blocks them out and acts like she's listening to their compliments.

Cashmere and Gloss were rushed to their rooms for dinner. As they ate, the team told them what they need to know like their schedule. Then they talked about random things. The thing that was interesting was what everyone thought out the other victors and their costumes.


End file.
